Embodiments of the invention relate generally to electronic games and more specifically to using a portable device such as a cell phone to control gamepieces.
Electronic games are a popular form of entertainment. As technology progresses, the electronic devices on which the games are played (i.e., “platforms”) have become smaller. Devices such as cell phones, ultra-mobile personal computers (UMPC), personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet or slate computers, sub-notebooks, music players, cameras, video recorders, web browsers, or other hand-held or easily movable devices often have very small or limited displays, user input controls, or other components so that designing entertaining games for the movable devices can be challenging.